


Forever Yours

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Музыка: Sunrise Avenue — Forever yours; видео: Ночь страха, Сумерки, Муж женщины-политика, Вампирские войны, Выживут только любовники (Twilight, Fright Night (2011), The Politician's Husband, V-Wars, Only Lovers Left Alive)
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Sunrise Avenue — Forever yours; видео: Ночь страха, Сумерки, Муж женщины-политика, Вампирские войны, Выживут только любовники (Twilight, Fright Night (2011), The Politician's Husband, V-Wars, Only Lovers Left Alive)


End file.
